


Secrets Uncovered

by DestinyMoonFire



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, hurting tomato child, i like to torture him, im not good with tags, im not promising anything - Freeform, im sorry (not really), just overall Karma angst, karma-centric, maybe some fluff, mentions of abuse, some disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyMoonFire/pseuds/DestinyMoonFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When planning at Karma's house for their next assassination attempt, Class E discovers many things about their friend that had been hidden away in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Uncovered

Karma had always been rather secretive. He never talked about his parents or his life outside of school, and no one had ever walked him home so they didn't even know where he lived much less what his house looked like (not like they dared to go home with him or follow him, anyway).

So when the class asked him to let them plan out their next assassination attempt at his house it was no surprise that he blatantly refused.

“Do it at someone else's house.” he retorted, sipping his strawberry milk.

“But all of our places are too small to accommodate all of us,” Nakamura whined, futilely trying to get him to agree.

“Not my problem.”

“Come on, Karma.” Isogai pleaded, trying (and failing) to get him to change his mind. “This assassination plan is really important and we can't discuss here at school. Your place is the only option left; plus not even Koro-sensei knows where you live.”

Mercury eyes narrowed, “And what if I have a small house, huh?” he sneered.

“So you admit you have a large house then?” Terasaka grinned, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

The other pushed it off, “I did no such thing.”

“But you said _'if'_ which technically means that you _do_ have a large house,” Takebayashi added in wistfully (Karma digresses though).

“Please, Karma?” Nakamura begged hands clasped together with an 'innocent' look on her face.

“Please?”

“C'mon Karma!”

And soon the whole class was begging again, annoying the red-headed sadist to no end as he rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

“Fine dammit you guys can use my house!” he finally agreed, hearing a chorus of 'yay's and 'thank you so much Karma!' all of which he ignored.

_'This is going to be fun..'_

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on other stories but this plot bunny decided to visit me so I just had to write it down before it completely dissipated. (also my forte is angst for some reason because I caN'T WRITE FLUFF DAMMIT-)


End file.
